1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article obtained by injection molding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Application, which is laid open as No. 60-155074 under the date of Aug. 14, 1985, discloses a solenoid-operated valve in which an article of the type is employed as a casing. The article includes a first member on which a coil is wound and a second member surrounding the first member. For obtaining such article, injection molding is employed. That is to say, previously prepared first member is placed in a mold and then molten material is supplied thereinto for forming the second member. The second member is welded to the first member at a portion near the coil during aforementioned molding. Resulting weld acts as a seal means for water-prooving the coil.
However, the portion at which weld is applied is so relatively small in area due to request for miniturization of the casing or article that seal function is decreased or weaken.